Casus 7
Casus 7 24 meerkeuzevraag (2p) Je bent huisarts. Op je spreekuur zit je een 58-jarige man met een niet-genezende wond aan zijn rechtervoet. Fontaine IV, komt door PAV/claudicatio. Iig geen looptraining! Overlijdenskans binnen 5 jaar is 40% Rutherford graad 5 (matig weefselverlies) Invasieve therapie: PTA(stent/dotteren) Endarteriectomie of atherectomie Bypass van KUNSTSTOF VENE. 24 meerkeuzevraag (2p) ' '''Je bent huisarts. Op je spreekuur zit je een 58-jarige man met een niet-genezende wond aan zijn rechtervoet. ' Ulcus aan de voet Ulcus = defect in de huidt dat reikt tot in de subcutis of dieper en heeft een vertraagde genezing (vaak wordt 4 weken of langer aangehouden) Een chronische huidulcus komt bijna 2x zoveel voor bij vrouwen als bij mannen. Verder komt een ulcus zelden voor bij patienten onder de 45 jaar. Veelvoorkomende oorzaken bij een ulcus aan de voet: - diabetes mellitus - decubitis Andere relatief zeldzame oorzaken: - (primaire) infecties - maligniteit Decubitis = weefselversterf dat ontstaat t.g.v. druk- wrijf- en schuifkrachten. Risicofactoren: - immobiliteit - verminderde activiteit, bijvoorbeeld lang verblijf in het ziekenhuis - bij ouderen: slechtere voedingstoestand, slechtere doorbloeding (PAV), diabetes mellitus, incontinentie, gestoorde sensibiliteit Indeling in 4 graden 1. Niet-wegdrukbare roodheid van de intacte huid. Andere kenmerken zijn warmte, oedeem, verharding en verkleuring van de huid 2. Oppervlakkig huiddefect van de epidermis, en mogelijk dermis. Uit zich als een blaar of een oppervlakkige ontvelling 3. Huiddefect met schade of necrose van de huid en subcutis. Kan zich uistrekken tot aan de fascie(fascie=soort bindweefsel, net als ligament en pees) 4. Uitgebreide weefselschade of necrose aan spieren, botten of ondersteunende weefsel De kans op decubitis is vooral hoog wanneer de bloedvaten die de onderliggende spieren van bloed voorzien worden afgesloten. - spierweefsel is gevoeliger voor druk van buitenaf dan huid - wanneer spieren schade ondervinden door druk- wrijf- of schuifkrachten, ontstaat er vrijwel altijd ook schade aan de huid Decubitis ontstaat op de plekken waar de druk het hoogst is, zoals de hielen. Diabetische voet Diabetische voet is een verzamelnaam voor alle voetafwijkingen die bij diabetes mellitus op kunnen treden, bijvoorbeeld een wonddefect onder de enkel (voetulcus), ischemisch weefselverval of charcotvoet (charcot-artropathie). 25% van de patiënten met diabetes ontwikkelt voetproblemen en bij 1 op de 15 patiënten dient uiteindelijk een vorm van amputatie te worden uitgevoerd. Bij de ontwikkeling van een diabetische voet(ulcus) speelt diabetische neuropathie een belangrijke rol: Autonome neuropathie: Verminderde zweetsecretie leidt tot een droge huid met kloofjes, waardoor de huid kwetsbaar is voor bacteriën. Verminderde bloedstroomregulatie resulteert in onderhuids oedeem en daardoor spanning op de huid. Sensibele neuropathie: Verminderde pijn-, tast- en temperatuurszin. Motorische neuropathie: Zwakte van voetspieren geeft aanleiding tot het ontwikkelen van standsafwijkingen van de voet, zoals hamer- en klauwtenen, uitstekende capita metatarsalia, ingezakte voetarcus en hallux valgus. Hallus valgus is de scheefstand van het caput ossis metatarsi of het metatarsofalangeale gewricht (articulatio metatarsophalangea) van de grote teen (hallux) naar lateraal (valgus). Door het ontbreken van een natuurlijk vetkussentje (fat pad) op het uitstekende caput osis metatarsi ontstaan een onbeschermd drukpunt op de voet (in de schoen) dat kwetsbaar is voor beschadiging. Zie de afbeeldingen op pp. 248/260/287 in Sobotta (Atlas of Human Anatomy): General anatomy and musculoskeletal system. Andere factoren die een rol spelen in de pathogenese van een diabetische voet(ulcus) zijn botontkalking, waardoor het voetskelet wordt aangetast, glycolysering van eiwitten in het gewrichtskapsel, waardoor de voetgewrichten hun beweeglijkheid verliezen en macrovasculair lijden (in de vorm van atherosclerose), waardoor ischemie optreedt en de voeten vatbaar zijn voor infecties. à Atherosclerose kan dus ook op zichzelf de diagnose zijn, hiervoor hoeft er niet ook diabetes te zijn. De meest voorkomende oorzaken van een ulcus aan het onderbeen zijn: chronisch veneuze insufficiëntie en perifeer arterieel vaatlijden. Deze kunnen echter ook oorzaken zijn van een ulcus aan de voet. Chronisch veneuze insufficiëntie Een ulcus cruris venosum is de ernstigste manifestatie van chronisch veneuze insufficiëntie. Het komt meer voor bij vrouwen dan bij mannen en vaker op een hogere leeftijd (>75). Om bloed terug naar het hart te pompen is er een samenwerking tussen de veneuze kleppen en de kuitspierpomp. Bij het aanspannen van de kuit wordt het bloed richting het hart gepompt en tijdens het ontspannen tegengehouden door de veneuze kleppen. Wanneer dit mechanisme faalt, ontstaat er reflux van bloed en verhoogde druk in de venen van de onderbenen. De verhoogde druk in het diepe veneuze systeem ten gevolge van klepinsufficiëntie kan leiden tot varices en tot lekkage van bloedbestanddelen uit de capillairen. Dit effect van CVI kan leiden tot (pitting) oedeem, ulceratie en andere huidafwijkingen zoals eczema cruris (op CVI berustende eczemateuze uitslag op het onderbeen). Door afwijkingen in de veneuze circulatie van de huid kunnen pijnlijke ulcera ontstaan door een gering trauma die slecht genezen. Perifeer arterieel vaatlijden Het komt vooral voor bij mannen en komt vaker voor op een hogere leeftijd. Bij perifeer arterieel vaatlijden gaat het om manifestaties van atherosclerose, distaal van de aortabifurcatie. Atherosclerose veroorzaakt stenosering, die kan leiden tot een tekort aan zuurstofrijke bloedtoevoer. Dit kan verschillende symptomen veroorzaken: koude benen, een doof gevoel van de benen en claudicatio intermittens. Claudicatio intermittens is een spierpijn die meestal begint in de kuit en later in het dijbeen en de bil, die ontstaat tijdens inspanning en weer verdwijnt in rust. Het zorgt ook wel voor ‘etalagebenen’. Een ulcus aan het onderbeen is dus een ernstige uiting van PAV. Arteriële ulcera zijn vaak scherper begrensd, droger, dieper en vooral pijnlijker dan veneuze ulcera en bevinden zich meestal op het onderbeen lateraal en pretibiaal en distaal aan de tenen en op drukplaatsen. Zwarte necrose duidt typisch o peen arteriële oorzaak. Aanvullend onderzoek bij ulcus aan de voet - glucosemeting bij verdenking hyperglycemische ontregelen (dus tekenen zoals polyurie, polydipsie) zoals DM verhoogd CRP en leuko’s past typisch bij infectie neuropathie zonder DM? Dan moet je denken aan vit. Deficienties (B6, B12 en foliumzuur) - EAI onderzoek naar PAV - wondkweken als er sprake is van een wondinfectie - veneuze duplex echogram vaststellen van reflux in het diepe veneuze systeem en vooral diepveneuze insufficientie - biopt bij verdenking zeldzame oorzaak zoals maligniteit Ulcusindeling ten behoeve van de (lokale) wondbehandeling Er zijn 9 soorten wonden die op basis van de volgende aspecten de juiste wondbedekker kan worden gekozen - kleur: in volgorde van afnemende ernst zwart (necrose), geel (debris/wondbeslag), rood (gezond) - vochigheid: nat, vochtig, droog Vragen uit oude tentamens '''Regulier 2012 24 meerkeuzevraag (2p) Je bent huisarts. Op je spreekuur komt een 73-jarige vrouw met een ulcus ter hoogte van haar rechter mediale enkel. Het is ontstaan nadat ze zich gestoten had tegen een winkelwagentje. Het is nu al 9 weken geleden en het wil maar niet genezen. Ze verzorgt het zelf met een pleister en een verband. De wond doet pijn. Voor het trauma had ze al last van een gezwollen rechter been op het einde van de dag en dan kon ze haar schoenen nauwelijks meer aan krijgen. Patiënte gebruikt een slaaptablet en paracetamol voor pijn in haar vingers. Ze heeft geen diabetes en ze rookt niet. Bij lichamelijk onderzoek zie je een ulcus van 4 op 5 cm aan de mediale malleolus. De omgevende huid is erythemateus en er is sprake van uitgesproken pitting oedeem unilateraal rechts. Aan de mediale zijde van het rechter bovenbeen tot net na de knie is er een duidelijke spatader zichtbaar. Er is een goede capillaire refill ter hoogte van teennagels en de perifere pulsaties zijn goed palpeerbaar. Wat is de meest waarschijnlijke diagnose? a arterieel ulcus b chronische osteomyelitis c diabetische voet d pyorderma gangrenosum e ulcus cruris op basis van chronisch veneuze insufficiëntie Het antwoord is E Hertentamen 2012 25 meerkeuzevraag (2p) Hetzelfde verhaaltje als bij vraag 24 van het reguliere tentamen 2012. Vijf bevindingen uit anamnese en lichamelijk onderzoek zijn: 1 het feit dat het ulcus pijn doet 2 voorafbestaande aanwezigheid van pitting oedeem aan de enkels 3 het gebruik van slaaptabletten. 4 lokalisatie van het ulcus aan de mediale enkel 5 goede refill en pulsaties Welke drie van deze gegevens pleiten meer voor ulcus cruris (= ulcus op het onder een, tussen de knie en de voet) op basis chronisch veneuze insufficiëntie dan voor diagnose arteriële ulcus op basis van arterieel lijden? a 1, 2 en 3 b 1, 2 en 4 c 1, 5 en 6 d 1, 3 en 6 e 2, 3 en 5 f 2, 4 en 5 g 3, 4 en 6 h 4, 5 en 6 Het antwoord is F 'Regulier 2014 ' 37 meerkeuzevraag (2p) Je bent de huisarts. Op je spreekuur komt een 56-jarige vrouw met diabetes mellitus en een BMI van 32. Zij komt regelmatig ter controle op je spreekuur in verband met een inmiddels twee maanden bestaande wond aan de mediale voetrand ter plaatse van haar hallux valgus. Je besluit patiënte door te verwijzen naar het multidisciplinair diabetes team in het ziekenhuis. Is een vraagstelling aangewezen, en zo ja wat is de meest correcte vraagstelling aan dit team voor deze patiënte? a Ja: “Gaarne uw wondverzorging?” b Ja: “Gaarne uw wondverzorging en evaluatie van de doorbloeding?” c Ja: “Gaarne uw wondverzorging, evaluatie van de doorbloeding en aangepast schoeisel?” d Nee, de wond spreekt voor zich, een vraagstelling is niet noodzakelijk. Het antwoord is C SAMENVATTEND: